Don't Let the Music Stop
by Confession68
Summary: AU/AR Nami and Vivi go to a club. They're spotted by a group of guys, who they have labeled as dorks, but soon learn, you never judge a book by its cover. LuNa, implied SaVi. One shot now turned Two Shot. The Music Never Stops added as a sequel.
1. Don't Let The Music Stop

**Author's Note: **All right, so I found these two songs that made me want to write this, both of them being Rihanna songs. _Don't Stop the Music_ and _Disturbia_. I kept imagining Luffy grind dancing with Nami and thought to myself, yummy! Luffy + Grind Dancing = SEXAH; just so you all know, or at least that's what I told Al and the people on the LuNa forum! X3 Also, it really helps to listen to these songs while reading the dance scenes, or the whole story if you like. Gives you an idea to what they are dancing to. I will post _Don't Stop the Music_ lyrics at the bottom, because it's the main song that inspired this story. Once you read the lyrics, you will understand. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this sexy little one shot! XD

**Don't Let the Music Stop**

Nami walked into the local night club with her best friend Vivi and sighed as she looked around. Bodies were everywhere, swaying to the seductive sound of music. They were so closely pressed together, that you could barely see past the forest they created. The last time she had come to the club, she hadn't really had any fun. The majority of the time, she and Vivi had to dance with each other. It seemed everyone who came now brought a date with them. The both of them had no one special to bring with them.

Hands to her hips, she decided a drink first would be a good start. Leaning over to Vivi, she voiced her desire, and her friend nodded in agreement as they made their way to the bar. As they approached, the bartender smiled, nodded and pointed to them as he began to prepare their usual drinks. Nami smiled at him as she and Vivi sat down on the empty stools near him.

"How's it going tonight, ladies?" He asked loudly over the even louder music.

"Just got here. We will see once the night gets started." Nami replied just as loudly with a smile.

"That's the spirit!" He said with a grin as he set down their drinks and moved on to other customers.

Both girls swirled around in their chairs, drinking their drinks as they pointed out cute guys, who sadly already had partners.

"This is pathetic!"

Vivi nodded in agreement as she frowned and took another sip of her drink. Leaning her head back, Nami looked up at the ceiling before bringing her head back down. As she did, she noticed a group of guys. It seemed they were friends, laughing together in a corner. They seemed to be mainly goofing off, making silly dance moves to each other. Blinking, she then pursed her lips, knowing exactly why they were alone. Nami leaned over to her friend and nodded towards the group. She watched her friend smile with humor at them.

"Dorks!"

Giggling, Nami had to agree as she looked back over at them, but as she did, she noticed one of them was looking directly at her. '_Oh no! He must think we're interested!_' She looked at her friend, who seemed to have the same reaction as her as she looked over at Nami. However, the guy only seemed to grin and chuckle at her as he turned back to his friends. Releasing their breath in relief, the girls then turned to each other and began to laugh.

"Wanna dance?"

Nodding to her friend, Nami downed the rest of her drink, as well as Vivi, and then stood as they took each other's hands to make their way to the dance floor. Still holding hands, Nami turned on her heel and began to dance with her friend as the music blared around them. Unbeknownst to them, the same group of guys were now watching them dance.

"Pretty frickin' hot for two girls to dance like that!"

"They're both really cute too!"

One of them only whistled as he ran a hand over his short moss colored hair as he agreed with his blonde and raven color haired friends.

"Are you sure they were lookin' over here?"

The raven haired guy turned to his long nosed friend. "Yup!"

"They were probably laughing at you idiots …"

"Hey! We're just having fun!"

"Right, right …"

"I'm gonna go for it …"

"Are you out of your mind?! They're too pretty!"

"So!"

All the friends watched as their friend made his way towards them. "He's so getting turned down …"

"I'm gonna try too …"

"You're an idiot too!" The moss haired man said before blowing out his lips. "Whatever …" He muttered as he rubbed his head again.

Walking up to the beautiful girls, he just stopped to admire their swaying bodies with an appreciative smile, his friend stopping next to him. "Just beautiful …"

"Mm …"

Chuckling, he then continued forward until one of them spotted them, her eyes widening. Her bright orange hair the most exotic thing he'd ever seen. That's the one he wanted. He only continued to watch her as his smile slowly spread while she finally stilled her body, getting her friend's attention, which then turned to look at them.

"Oh!"

Biting her lip, Vivi didn't fail to notice it was two of the guys from that group they had been looking at earlier. So then they had noticed. However, closer up, Nami noticed they were both actually really cute, and she found his smile to be mysterious. She shifted her eyes when the blonde one came forward with a smile, and smiled herself when he bowed to them.

"Ladies, if one of you would be so kind as to honor me with a dance?"

"Oh …" Vivi breathed out with a blush and then smiled. "I would love to!" She said as she took the blonde man's hand and turned to wink at Nami before walking off with him.

As they departed, they stepped out of the way of the other man, who only continued to smile at her. Feeling a shiver run up and down her back, she then shifted her eyes away as she sank her teeth in deeper. However, she noticed him approach from the corner of her eyes and then shifted them back to him. He never said a word, but only extended a hand to her. Looking down at his hand, she then looked back up and smiled, feeling a bit breathless about his approach.

After her hand touched his, his fingers closed around hers before he began to pull her deeper onto the dance floor.

xxxx

Vivi and Nami came crashing into their apartment as they giggled and laughed away, stumbling all over themselves. Looking up from her book with raised brows, Robin lowered the book as she regarded her roommates curiously.

"How was the club tonight?"

"Oh, Robin!" Vivi cried as she began to laugh again.

Finding their laughter to be contagious, Robin smiled at them before closing and setting her book down. "That good, I see."

"Robin, you should have been there!" Nami said as she rushed over to her friend and fell onto the couch she had been lounging on.

"Yeah! You really should have!"

"We met these really cute guys!"

"And we thought they were dorks at first!"

Raising her brows again, Robin then felt herself smiling wider. "I see."

"But anyways, we were kinda laughing at them, because they were dancing really silly!" Nami started as Vivi picked off after her.

"And then one of them noticed, and we felt like dread! Because we didn't want these dorks to notice us!" She said as she began to laugh right along with Nami.

Robin could tell both girls were very intoxicated as she giggled at them. "Please, go on."

"Well, we decided to dance together, and the next thing you know, two of them are standing right next to us!"

"Yeah, I thought it was kinda weird at first! Right Nami?! Like, creepy even!"

"Yeah, it was definitely creepy!"

"Oh, but then he started talking and his voice was so smooth and, and, and I dunno, but I just crumbled!"

"The other one was kinda mysterious! He just smiled at me, and then we started dancing, and it was … I dunno …!"

"Ah, you should have been there, Robin!" Vivi said as she slumped down into the couch and giggled.

"So then you finally found someone to dance with then?"

"Oh yes!" Vivi cried as she sat up again.

"Definitely." Nami replied as she smiled at her older friend.

"So, how good of dancers were they?"

Vivi bit her lip as she smiled wider. "Really good …"

"Mmm …" Nami hummed in memory as she smiled wider as well. "I don't think I will ever forget it …"

xxxx

Biting her lip as she was led deeper onto the dance floor, she felt some indecision about her choice. However, he then turned to smile at her before lifting her arm to turn her. Blinking, she obliged before feeling his hands rest on her hips as he stepped closer to her and began to guide her hips into a dance. Feeling her heart pounding, she began to sway them, feeling as his body began to move behind her as well. Closing her eyes, she decided to just let his hands and the music guide her as she relaxed and began to sway her entire body to the music.

After a few minutes, she became comfortable with her partner as they moved their bodies together in a slow, perfect rhythm. She shivered when he ran his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand, wrapping both around her torso. Gasping softly, she almost leaned against his hard body, but remained in place as she continued to sway her body with his. She brought her arms in front of her, also swaying them to the beat of the music as she rocked her hips from side to side.

Closing her eyes again, she let the intoxication of the dance and music take over, the heat from the motion and many grouped bodies around them caused a thin sheet of sweat to form onto her body. There was something about him that seemed to radiate around her, the feeling strong. It was like he had an aura that wrapped around her warmly that caused even more heat to radiate from them both. His touch almost set her skin on fire, even if it was just a small touch.

Then she bit her lip when she felt him caress her arm softly with the hand that had been holding hers before slipping it under her arm to spread his fingers over her shirt and stomach. The motion of their bodies and his spread fingers began to raise her already small shirt, exposing her flat stomach below it. His fingers slid down as they came into contact with her flesh. Her lips parted then as her skin seemed to catch on fire from his enigmatic touch.

Again, he spread his fingers over her stomach as he slid them across her slick torso. Reaching an arm behind his head as she turned her head only slightly towards him, she let her fingers twine through his surprisingly soft hair. Her other hand come up to cover the hand he had over her stomach as they continued to move to the music. All the times that she had come dancing in this club, never had she experienced anything like this. It was definitely going to be unforgettable.

Dancing that way for a little longer, he then suddenly laced his fingers through hers, pulling their arms away from her body. Opening her eyes, she blinked a bit when he turned her around, and then quickly pulled her body back to his. Inhaling softly, she lifted her eyes to meet his and almost turned to jelly from his expression. His eyes were soft as a small, gentle smile formed over his lips. She felt both of his hands slid across her hips to her lower back, pulling her even closer to his body, if that were possible.

She almost moaned when she felt him slide his knee between her legs before they began to dance again. Deciding it was her turn, she slowly slid her hands up his chest before locking her arms around his neck as they continued to grind together. She felt as he spread his fingers across her lower back as his thumbs wrapped around her waist. She brought her arms back and clutched his shoulders as she continued to grind over his leg. Then she began to run them down his now slick arms as he also had a thin sheet of sweat over his skin, and she leaned her head back, never stopping the motion of her hips.

Then reaching up, he gently grabbed her hand before pulling away. Walking around her then, he planted himself back against her back, while she continued to grind her hips. His hands again encircled her hips in a tight, yet gentle grip.

xxxx

"He had such a strong grip and his body was really hard … Like as if he worked out. It was … really nice …"

Robin chuckled as she listened to Nami and Vivi describe their dances. "So, what were their names?"

Both girls croaked as their eyes widened, and then they quickly turned to one another. "We completely forgot to ask …" They both said before bursting into laugher.

"I can't believe we forgot, even after all the drinks we had with them and their friends! I still can't believe you beat that green haired guy in the drinking contest!" Vivi exclaimed as she laughed.

"Oh, I know! He seemed like a mean one, right?!"

"He sure did!"

xxxx

"Go, go, go, go!" The boys chanted as the moss haired man chugged the mug of beer as quickly as he could, while Nami downed hers a little more calmly, but quickly.

Then she slammed the mug down with a triumphant cry. "Yeah!"

Moss hair then slammed his mug down with a frown. "Damn …"

"Hahaha! You let a woman beat you, man! That's so embarrassing!"

"Shut it, empty headed idiot!"

"Oi, I'm not empty headed!" The raven haired young man interjected as he sat on the top of the booth instead of on the cushioned seat. "Now it's my turn!" He said as he grabbed a mug of beer and readied to drink it.

Nami grinned as she grabbed another mug. Then Usopp and Sanji started the countdown. "One, two, three!"

Both then chugged their beers quickly, some of it dripping down his chin as he drank heavily of it. However, before he could, Nami slammed her mug down hard before letting out a bellow of triumph. Setting his mug down, the young man merely grinned and laughed.

"Shishishi! You're really good at this!"

"Why thank you!" She said as she laughed.

"You might be fast, but can you hold it?"

Nami turned to the green haired man as she offered him a catty grin. "Of course I can!"

"All right! Time to order some shots!" The blonde exclaimed before he released a shrill whistle to a waiting/bartender walking by and waved him over.

"What can I get you?!"

"Get us a full bottle of Tequila and some shot glasses! Oh, and don't forget the limes and salt!" He said as he smirked at the man.

He smiled and nodded as he turned to leave. "Right away!" He said as he ran off to fill the order.

After the bartender brought the order, each were given two halves of lime and a salt shaker as the blonde man filled the shot glass. "I hope to hell this doesn't make you sick, especially you, shit face. We gotta ride with you."

"When have you ever seen me get sick, asshole?"

"I'll be just fine." Nami said as she smiled at the man.

"All right then." The blonde man said as he slid them both the shots, five each before grinning. "All right … Get set … and _go_!"

Both snatched up the first shot glass and shot it down before slamming it onto the table, biting the lime and licking the salt before repeating the process until all shots were downed.

"Woo!" They cheered with laughter when both seemed to be just fine. "You let her win?!"

"Shuddup!" Moss hair muttered as he frowned, staring down at the drink he couldn't bring himself to down.

"They almost drank the whole damned bottle too!"

"Yeah!" Nami yelled in triumph as she lifted the last shot glass she had downed.

"That's incredible for a woman to hold her liquor so well!"

Nami turned to the long nosed man. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Ee! Nothing! I was just …!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" The blonde man yelled as he began to wrestle with him.

"Gaah! Okay, okay!"

Nami just laughed as they struggled, everyone else joining her and pointing to the two in their amusement. Suddenly, the same man she had danced with stood up, walked across the table, and then jumped off, which caused a clatter and everyone else to complain boisterously. Ignoring them, he then offered Nami his hand again.

"Wanna dance again?"

She grinned in return as she gave him her hand. "I'd love to."

xxxx

"Ah, the second dance was …" Nami started before she gave a mischievous giggle. "Kinda naughty!" She said as she continued to giggle, obviously winding down and very muchly smashed.

"Oh my God! It was totally naughty! I couldn't believe it! You must have been really plastered!" Vivi exclaimed before looking confused. "Wait … I think we were! I mean are …"

Nami just laughed as she slouched on the sofa. "You were just as bad!"

Vivi then laughed, ignoring her earlier confusion. "Yeah, I guess I was!"

Merely shaking her head, Robin continued to smile at her roommates. "It seems like you had a fun night then."

"Yeah … it was really fun …" Nami said as she slowly smiled.

xxxx

Leading her back onto the dance floor, a grin on his face, Luffy turned to chuckle before walking around behind her, his hands on her waist. She immediately began to move her hips to the music, rocking them back and forth to the fast past as he began to move behind her. She brought her arms into the air as she shook her ass, and bit her lip as he slid his hands a little higher up her body. She moved her entire body into the dance and swaying her arms with the dance above her head. Then she stretched her arms out in front of her as she stuck her ass out a bit more towards him, rocking it to the dance.

Swearing she could hear him chuckle behind her, she bit her lip and smiled wide before turning around and moving up close to him. He wrapped an arm around her as he brought her close to him as they grinded to the music. She ran her hands down his arms to grab his hands as he brought his knee out. Sliding down his body a bit, she then began to grind on his knee before biting her lip and smiling wide up at him.

She had to think to herself that she had first thought him and his friends to be dorks. However, that wasn't the case, and she was glad he had approached her. This taught her that you should most definitely never judge a book by its cover. Dancing with him actually felt really good. His body was hard, that moved smoothly and agilely.

Releasing only one of his hands, she then stood up straight and moved away from him a bit before dancing around to behind him. He followed her with his eyes until she was completely behind him. She pressed her body to his as their bodies slowed in motion to the next, much slower song. Running her hands from his shoulders and down his arms again, she then laced her fingers with his as they moved to the slow rhythm. Then he released one of her hands and pulled her back to the front.

Giggling, she turned her back to him, pressing her body to his. Then biting her lip, she flattened her palms on his stomach as she slid down his body and came back up, all the while, her hands remained on his body. They slid down his sides, hip and legs before she made the ascent back up. His brows rose as she did this before smirking and chuckling. As she came back up, she brought both arms behind his head as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Closing his eyes slowly, he leaned forward and turned towards her ear, inhaling her scent softly. She smelt great. Chuckling, he ran his hands down her torso back to her hips. And felt great too.

xxxx

"Is that so?" Robin asked as she smiled down at the girls, both falling asleep where they slouched.

"Yeah … he was a great dancer …" Nami said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "After that, he and his friends did some break dancing. It was actually really cool."

"Mm hmm … It was … I really liked … how their bodies moved … So sexy …" Vivi drawled as she giggled deep in her throat.

"Oh definitely …"

"Perhaps you should go to sleep now?" Robin suggested as she chuckled and smiled gently.

"I guess you're right. I hope we can meet them again … I wonder if they will be there tomorrow night …"

"You mean tonight!" Vivi said as she giggled.

"Oh, I guess so! It is pretty late."

"Or early, depending on how you look at it."

Both girls giggled before standing up with trouble and stumbling all over the place. Both then stumbled off to their rooms for sleep. Falling onto her bed, Nami stared up at the ceiling before smiling dreamily.

"What a great night …" She whispered before closing her eyes and falling right to sleep.

The next morning, Nami woke up with a groan as a hand flew to her head. "Oh … shit …" She muttered as she attempted to sit up, but the pain in her head only increased.

It didn't take a scientist to realize she had a major hangover. Groaning, she laid there for a moment before smacking her lips and realizing she could drink a river, she was so thirsty. With a heavy sigh, she forced herself up with a loud groan from the pain.

"Damn it …" She muttered before blinking and remembering the night before. "Huh …" She hummed as she blinked at the floor. She couldn't believe she actually remembered. Soon her expression was replaced with a slow smile, and then she giggled, which hurt her head. "Ow!"

Bringing a hand back to her head, she then stood, but her head spun. Stumbling around with another groan, she went to her own personal bathroom. After changing her clothes, she then made her way out, needing a drink of water.

"I can't believe I remember the night before … and that guy …" She whispered to herself.

"Ugh … morning, Nami …" Vivi muttered from her seat on the barstool.

Smiling a bit, Nami walked into the kitchen to get herself breakfast. "Morning."

"Ugh, my head is killing me …"

"Yeah, mine too. Did you drink some water?"

"Almost a whole bottle …"

Laughing softly, Nami sat next to her with her buttered croissant and bottled water. "Ready to go back tonight?"

Raising a brow, Vivi rolled her head in her palm to look over at her with a slight frown. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Nami replied with a smile as she stuck a piece of the croissant into her mouth. "I want to find them again."

Vivi's brow lowered as she smiled instead. "Yeah, I guess so. They were pretty cute, huh? Great dancers too …"

"Yeah, I can't believe we forgot to ask their names."

"I know. We could have at least given them our numbers."

"We didn't even remember to give them _our_ names!" Nami said as she laughed, taking another bite.

Vivi joined her friend's laughter before cringing. "Ow …"

xxxx

Walking into the club that night, Nami immediately began to look around, but frowned when she didn't see the familiar faces. Looking towards the booth they had sat at, she frowned when she saw another group of people sitting there.

"You really think they will come?"

Sighing, Nami shook her head before turning to her friend. "I don't know …"

Also frowning as she looked around, Vivi joined her friend's sigh before turning to the bar. "Let's get a drink."

Turning to the bar, Nami nodded with another sigh in defeat as they walked over towards it. However, she shouldn't give up yet. The night was still young.

On her second drink, Nami slumped against the bar on her elbows as she toyed with the little paper umbrella. Vivi had her head in her palm as her elbow also rested on the bar.

"Still nothing …"

"Mmm …" Nami agreed with another sigh.

However, suddenly, a pair of arms appeared on either side of her as she felt a hard, familiar body press against her back. Gasping, she leaned back and turned slightly to look up into the face of the one who had enveloped her.

"Hey."

Relaxing and a smile slowly etching her lips, she then turned completely around to face him as he leaned over her. "Hey."

"I was wondering if you'd come again tonight."

"I was too. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"I had too much fun with you not to come. Shishishi!"

A slight flush formed on her face. "I had a lot of fun too."

Vivi flushed as she watched them, and bit her smiling lips before looking over to see her partner from the previous night. Smiling, she quickly stood and made her way over to him. His smile grew as they seemed to only stare into each other's eyes. Blush deepening, Nami's smile also began to widen.

"You know, we were having so much fun last night, and got so plastered, that we forgot to introduce ourselves."

Blinking down at her blankly after losing his smile, he then tilted his head. "Oh yeah …" He replied before grinning again. "Shishishi! My name's Luffy!"

Laughing softly, she then leaned a little forward. "It's nice to meet you, Luffy. I'm Nami."

Chuckling as well, his eyes seemed to soften as he stared down at her.

"Hello, Nami. It's nice to meet you too …"

**The End …**

**Author's Note: **I know … I bet you all just hate me right about now for ending it there! X3 Fufufufu! Wasn't Luffy just sexy?! XD Ah, no? I guess you're right. It was mainly Nami's POV, but still when he spread his fingers over her stomach. –Shudders- Yum! Mmm … -AHEM- Sorry! XP Lost myself for a moment! Anyways, here's the lyrics. I hope you enjoyed! X3

**P.S.** Oh, I forgot to mention. You're not supposed to know who's talking earlier with Luffy and gang. You were probably thinking, This is confusing! I don't know who's saying what! Yeah, it was intentional. You're not supposed to know who was saying what, unless I labeled it specifically. If you read it over, you might be able to decipher who was saying what. XP Reason being, is because you're not supposed to know who they are by name, and it's a pain in the ass to keep referring to them by their features. X3

**Rihanna – Don't Stop the Music**

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

It's getting' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby, are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa

Please don't stop the music

Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa


	2. The Music Never Stops

**Author's Note:** I had been considering writing a sequel for _Don't Let The Music Stop_ for quite some time now, but I just never did it. Well, I finally found a song that made me want to do it, and that song is Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolph. Anyways, for those that like that fic, I hope you like the sequel! ^^ Oh, I guess I have some news. I've decided to take some of my OP fics and turn them all into one original story. I will just make them different arcs, change up the stories a bit and the characters. So, look forward to that if I can ever get it published! X3 Also, I wanna apologize for taking so long to update ... I've been busy again, more so then I have been before. This especially was a busy week for me. I've gotten a few reviews over the past few days, and even a PM all requesting I update for _The Vanity Princess_, so I will soon, or try to ... Anyways, I won't hold you up any longer! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**The Music Never Stops**

She didn't know how many times they'd met at the club and even outside of the club. They'd gone out a couple times, to get a latte, grab a meal, or catch a flick, but all she knew was she enjoyed every minute she spent with him. Even if he could be immature at times, he was a lot of fun to be with. In a sense, he made her remember what it was like to be young again, or at least, when she had been a teenager. It had been awhile since the last time she had really enjoyed herself. She could still remember about the third time they had met at the club. It had also been the first time they had kissed.

_They're bodies were tightly pressed, both sparkling as their sweat reflected the flashing lights high above. Their movements matched perfectly in one harmonious rhythm, the fast paced music making them move with its tempo, but it seemed like to her that everything had slowed down as her eyes carefully watched how his body moved. Just watching him made her want to follow him, to never let their bodies separate. It felt good ... so incredibly good. Her knee slid between his as his leg slid between hers. The closeness was intoxicating and addicting._

_His arms circled around her back to keep her there and steady as they moved together. Letting her eyes close shut, she let her upper body press more against his hard chest as she leaned her head back. God, he felt good. When she came back up, she looked right into his eyes, and he looked right back into hers. She could see it in his eyes. He enjoyed being close to her as well. Pressing more into him, she tilted her head more up to him, and he seemed to be drawn in by her gaze. Meeting her half way, he gently pressed his lips to hers._

_In that moment, she was sure she had never felt such an incredible heat before then. Her arms had encircled around the back of his neck as they both deepened the kiss, never stopping their motion. She wasn't sure how long they'd kissed, but eventually, they had pulled away from one another, gazing into each other eyes before smiling and leaning into another kiss. _

_When it was time to part ways, he never even hinted in asking her to go home with him, nor did he hint to go home with her, but she knew he wasn't quite ready to leave her side, and she wasn't quite ready to leave his. So instead, she called him as soon as she got home, and they talked about anything and nothing until they had fallen asleep. _

The next afternoon, he had called back, and the talking had started all over again. Every time during the past few days, she would get excited when her phone rang, or feel her heart race when she clicked on his name in her recent calls. After the fourth day meeting at the club, they decided it just wasn't enough, and they started going on dates. Each time he took her home, he never asked to come inside, but each time she could see he wanted to be with her. So, why did he never ask?

Somehow, she had a feeling he was waiting for her to say when she was ready, which always made her fall a little more in love with him. Yes ... in love with him. She was sure she was definitely in love with him. When she wasn't with him, and even while talking to him on the phone, she actually missed him and wanted to be with him.

He wasn't perfect ... but hell, neither was she. A few times she had gotten upset with some things he had done, some of them stupid, but each time, he would try his hardest to make it up to her. And each time he did, she would fall a bit more in love with him again. It always let her know just how much he wanted to be with her, and she had to be honest with herself. No matter what he did ... she wanted to be with him too.

A few months had passed, and their relationship only got better. Sitting on her bed, Nami fidgeted a bit as she stared down at her nightstand. Both Robin and Vivi were out of town, and she had the entire place to herself. Robin had gone off on a business trip, and Vivi had gone to visit her father for her mother's anniversary of when she had died. Since they were both gone, Nami had decided it was time to finalize their relationship. Having gone to the pharmacy earlier that day, she had bought a few different kinds of condoms. However, even so, she was incredibly nervous, and it seemed to take forever for the night to come.

Then she smiled, relaxing a bit, when she remembered the first time they had exchanged I love yous. Biting her lip with a wider smile, she closed her eyes and let her mind play out the memory as if it were yesterday. It had been maybe two months ago now. She had been shocked when those words had come out of his mouth. She had never expected any man to say those words first. However, one thing she had learned about his personality, he spoke what was on his mind. It didn't matter what it was. At times it would get him into trouble, but he always spoke the truth.

So when those words _did_ come out of his mouth, she knew that he meant them. She still remembered the feeling she had gotten in that moment, and it flooded her now, making her wanna curl up next to him. She basically told him in return what she was feeling. She told him she loved him too. It was after that point that she had really started considering taking their relationship to the next level.

"_Did you like the movie?"_

_Smiling and biting her lip softly, Nami lowered her gaze to the passing sidewalk, "Yes, I did. Did you?" She asked, still smiling at the ground. Luffy had her held against his side with his arm around her lower back, while holding her opposite hand._

"_Yeah, I liked it. I'm glad we picked that one." He snickered with a grin, looking over at her._

"_I am too." She said, turning to smile back at him._

_Looking at all the cabs that passed, Luffy frowned a bit. He wasn't quite ready to leave her side just yet, "Would you like to go and sit in the park?"_

_Her smile softened even further, "I would love to ..." _

_Central Park was only a few blocks away. They walked into the park, taking their time as they saw fit before finally finding a bench where they could sit and listen to the running water from the water fountain. Leaning against him with a content sigh, she then gazed up at the sky._

"_I really like being with you, Nami."_

_Letting her eyes slowly slide shut, her lips curved up into a smile, "I really like being with you too, Luffy."_

"_Do you?"_

Frowning a bit at his soft question, she let her eyes open so she could look up at his. His expression seemed a little uncertain as he gazed into her eyes. Her brows twitched downwards a bit, wondering why he was uncertain, "Yes, I do, Luffy." She replied, looking right into his eyes, "Why would you think that I don't?"

_Snickering and grinning again, he just shrugged and leaned against her again. Still frowning at him, Nami gently cupped his cheek and made him face her again. Blinking and looking right into her eyes, his entire face was blank except for his owlish eyes and raised brows. Leaning up, she placed her lips over his, and she felt his intake of breath. It didn't take long before there was pressure on his end as he returned her kiss. They kissed for a long while before he pulled away from her._

_The expression on his face was something she saw very few times. His eyes and face were completely serious as he cupped hers, and he seemed to be staring intently into her eyes as if seeking something from deep within her. After awhile, he let his hands gently caress her skin, still searching her entire face, which made her part her lips and frown up at him softly, "Luffy ...?"_

"I love you, Nami."

_Inhaling softly, she stared up at him in some shock, having not expected those words to come out of his mouth. Warmth slowly washed over her, making her entire body erupt in goose bumps as she stared into his warm eyes that stared right back into hers. She was sure she fell completely in love with him in that moment. Smiling up at him warmly, she reached up to cup his other cheek tenderly in return before whispering, "I love you too, Luffy."_

The smiled he smiled after her words exited her mouth was so bright and full of joy, and then he swooped down to take her lips with his. Smiling as well, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Her heart swelled, and she felt overjoyed. She knew he felt the same, which made her feel even happier.

Deciding to waste some time, she went into the living room to watch a movie. However, as she stood up to go to the living room, her phone rang, and she nearly pounced on it. She already knew it was Luffy because of the ring tone she'd given him, The Lonely Island – Jizz In My Pants. Hearing it now made her giggle. Why she decided to choose this song? She really wasn't sure, but it sure as hell made Vivi laugh every time Luffy called. It might have something to do with the very beginning of the song. It kind of described how they first met, and to her, that was sentimental ... but the rest of the song ... just made it funny. She only had roughly the first twenty seconds of it as her ringtone anyway.

In the back of her mind, she wondered what Luffy would think when he found out that was the ringtone she'd set for him, giggling again, she answered the phone, "Hey!" Then there was silence before she spoke again.

"Food before the club?" She beamed, feeling happy she would get to see him sooner, "That sounds great! ... All right ... I'll see you when you get here then." There was silence, "I love you too, Luffy ... Bye ..." She said softly before pulling the phone away from her ear and then there was a beep from her hanging up the phone. Biting her lip with a grin, she decided she could waste that time with a shower and spending an hour fixing her hair. Going to her room, she grabbed a clean pair of panties and went into her bathroom.

After she had showered and fixed her hair, she looked through her closet for the perfect outfit to wear. She settled for her black pinstriped, pleated mini skirt, her silver Grecian Goddess top, and her silver Lotus Dena dress sandals. Smiling to herself, she got dressed before going back into the bathroom to apply her makeup. Standing back, she admired herself in the mirror and smiled. She really hoped he liked how she looked. After all, this was the night she would ask him over. Releasing her breath and feeling nervous all of a sudden, she thought her heart might leap out of her chest for how quickly and hard it was pounding.

"Just relax, Nami ol' girl ..." She whispered to herself before slipping her beautiful, long and silver necklace over her head and putting on her silver dangle earrings, "All right ..." She went out into her room to check the time - right on time. Luffy should be arriving at any moment, and before the thought could really manifest, her buzzer rang. Biting her lip gently with a smile, she grabbed her matching purse and headed for the door. Pushing the button to the intercom, she said, "I'll be right down."

Then his voice came out from it, "Okay!"

Smiling, she opened her door, stepped out and then closed and locked it. Going down the elevator, she then exited the build, and he was there standing and waiting for her. He grinned up at her, holding his hand out to her, and she accepted it, "Oh, I see you're wearing the clothes I picked out for you." She said with flushed cheeks and a smile.

Scratching his head, he looked down at his black button up, short sleeve shirt with feint, thick white stripes, jeans and black dress shoes, "Ah, yeah ... I wanted to look nice ... So, I wore what you chose for me ..."

"Well, you do look really nice in them." She said with a soft smile as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. She really loved how that shirt hugged his body, and how snuggly the jeans framed his thighs, hips and ass.

"Shishi, thanks!" He said with a snicker and grin, taking her hand and beginning to walk with her, "By the way, Nami. You look beautiful ..."

Smiling up at him warmly and happy that he did like how she looked, she said, "Thanks," but then she grinned, "So, where are you taking me to eat?" She asked, lacing her fingers with his and ignoring the glances they got.

"Mm, I thought maybe we could get some pizza! Meat lovers!"

Laughing softly, she then nodded, "That sounds great!"

"Shishishi!" He snickered again, feeling complete now that he was with her again. Walking up to the pizzeria close to her apartment, Luffy opened the door, letting her pass before entering himself. They sat down at a table, and a waitress came to take their order.

"So, what can I get for you today?" She asked, holding out her order pad and pen and smiled down at them.

"I want a large meat lovers pizza!" Luffy exclaimed with a massive grin, "Oh, and a coke ..."

"All right, and for the lady?" The waitress asked, and Nami was about to speak, but Luffy beat her to it.

"Ah, she'll have an iced tea with a side of lemons and a caesar salad with the little cube thingies on the side ..." He said, trickling his fingers since he couldn't remember the name of them.

The waitress smiled at him, which Nami wasn't sure she liked how she did it, "Croutons, you mean?" The waitress supplied for him, bringing the pad to her chest.

Perking, Luffy pointed to her with a grin, "Ah, yeah those! Shishishi!"

The waitress smiled brighter, looking as if she'd discovered something amazing, "That's really sweet that you remember that for her. Have you been together long?" She asked, still smiling at him, which was starting to annoy Nami.

Placing her cheek on her palm, she narrowed her eyes a bit and said, "Five months now ..."

Seeming to realize she was there, the waitress turned to her with a nervous smile, "Oh, that's ... that's been awhile ..."

"Mm hmm ..." Nami said, still eyeing her.

The waitress quickly jotted it down before looking up with a smile, "I'll bring your drinks right out!" Then she was off.

Shifting her eyes to Luffy, she then smiled, since the waitress seemed to already be forgotten to him. He was already fiddling with the things on the table. She had actually forgotten he always remembered things about her, even things she didn't realize about herself. In their first few weeks of being together, she hadn't liked his overly friendly nature, because she had mistook it for being flirtatious. However, she soon realized that that was just his personality. He never meant anything by it. Although, he never seemed to realize what kind of an affect it had.

Watching him snicker to himself, she smiled wider at him, remembering she had gotten upset with him once when something like this had happened the first time. He had looked completely confused as to why she had been upset with him, and he had tried so hard, despite her accusations and bad temper, to make it right. She had also gotten upset about his child like behavior, kind of like at that moment as he toyed with the sugar packets, but now, it only made her smile and feel even more love for him, because it was just who he was.

Suddenly, Luffy perked, "Oh right!"

"Hmm?" She questioned, perking up as well and watching him dig around in his pocket, which he had to stand up to do. She blinked when he pulled out a rather big, dark blue, velvet box and set it on the table in front of her.

"I got this for you." He said, sitting back down, "I hope you like it." He really hoped she liked it. His eyes shifted to the side a bit nervously. It took him four months to pay it off.

Staring down at the box for awhile, she couldn't help but feel surprised he had actually bought her something, and jewelry, no less. Biting her lip, she finally reached down and picked up the box, bringing it up closer to her face. Opening it slowly, her eyes grew a bit as she just stared down at the necklace inside.

Fidgeting a bit, Luffy watched her carefully for any indication of whether she liked it or hated it. However, after awhile of her looking down at it, he frowned and got impatient, "D-Do you ... like it ...?" He asked, but then tried to explain himself, "I-I got it ... because ... it had the orange on it ... and ... it reminded me of ... of your hair ... and ... and I remembered ... I remembered you saying y-you ...... you ... liked them ..." Sighing softly, he drooped again when she still didn't say anything.

"Luffy ..."

"Y-Yeah ...?" He asked, frowning at her a little more sadly.

"It's ... Wow ..." She said, finally starting to smile, which made him perk, "I-I didn't even ... think you would remember that ... I ... I really like it, Luffy ..."

"Y-You do ...?" He asked, blinking at her.

"Yes ... it's very pretty ..." She whispered before finally removing it from the box and holding it up, "No ... it's beautiful ... Thank you, Luffy ..." She said, still eyeing the little round, orange, citrine pendant that was attached to a thin gold chain and golden leaves holding the gem in place.

Gaping at her for a moment, he finally started to slowly grin, and then a snicker escaped. He was glad that she seemed to really like it a lot, "You're welcome."

"I want to wear it now." She said, unclasping it to put it on.

"Ah? Are you sure ...? W-Wouldn't it ... I dunno, not go with what you're wearing?" One thing he learned about Nami was she was a stickler for fashion. It was one of the reasons she picked out new clothes for him.

"I don't care ..." She said, smiling at him finally, "I want to wear the gift you gave me."

Smiling then, he stood up to take it from her, and then he wrapped it around her throat as she lifted up her hair for him to clasp on her. The waitress returned with their drinks, looking at the pendant, "Oh ... that's ... really pretty ..."

Looking up at her, Luffy just grinned, "Thanks!"

In that moment, Nami couldn't help but to feel pride. Closing her eyes, she let her smile grow wider. Luffy clasped it on and then went to sit back down to admire his pendant he gave her on the woman he loved with a big grin on his face. Reaching up, Nami gently took the little orange in her hand to admire it. It really was beautiful. The waitress set the drinks down, looking envious of Nami before turning away again.

During the entire meal, they just talked everything and anything. It seemed, no matter how much they talked, they could always find something to talk about. After they ate, they then left the pizzeria to catch a cab to the club. Once they arrived, the line was already curving around the other street, "Damn ..." Nami cursed under her breath, but then smiled when she saw the owner of the club was standing outside with the bouncer.

Opening the door, Luffy stepped out before reaching his hand out to Nami to help her out, which she accepted. Instead of heading for the back of the line, they both walked right up to the owner and bouncer, "Yo, Franky! Lucci!" Luffy greeted with a grin, bringing his hand up as they neared them. Lucci just looked over to him in his greeting before turning back to the people in line.

"Y-o, Luffy, Nami!" Franky greeted in return, clasping his hand to Luffy's as they gave each other a semi-hug.

"Hey, Franky." Nami said, giving the bigger man a hug, "Things are looking well ..." She said, looking at the long line.

"Of course! Club Water 7 is the best!" He said, grinning widely, "Come on in! Come on in!" He said, unclasping the opposite rope to let them in, "Enjoy yourselves!" He said, ushering them inside.

Both chuckled softly when they were inside and turned to him, "Make sure you come join us for a drink later, Franky!" Luffy said, grinning at him.

"You bet your ass I will! As soon as the line dies down!" He said, giving them a wink before going back outside.

"Shishishi! Franky's great!"

"Yeah, he is." Nami agreed with a smile before they headed inside, the blaring music becoming almost deafening.

They both received a stamp, and Nami gave her purse to the attendant to hold. They headed further inside, and Luffy leaned over to Nami, "You wanna get a drink?"

Looking over to him, she nodded, "Yeah."

Taking her hand in his, he guided her to the bar and asked for their drinks. The bartender, Kaku, smiled at them with a nod, "Evenin' Luffy, Nami!" He greeted before going to prepare their drinks.

"Hey, Kaku!" Luffy returned the greeting before looking out onto the floor, and then he leaned towards Nami, "It's pretty packed today!" He yelled over the music.

"Yeah, it is!" She replied, looking at the dense forest of bodies.

After Kaku returned their drinks and they finished both, he then turned to smile at her, "Ready?"

"Yeah!" She said with a grin, taking his offered hand as he led her onto the floor. This was a part of the relationship she really loved. She loved all of it, but this ... It was how they danced and moved together. It felt good, and it felt right. However, tonight ... their bodies would move together in a whole new and beautiful rhythm. Her cheeks flushed a bit as she stared at his back, and she felt her body heating already.

After a moment, he turned to her with a smile and pulled her body up against his. Gasping softly, her cheeks flushed a little more, but she smiled up at him as they began to move to the rhythm of the music. Her body was pressed against his, and his hands were pressed to her lower back as their hips moved at the same time and keeping in sync with each other. Her arms were rested over his shoulders with her fingers locked behind his head.

Then she turned, pressing her back to his front as they swayed together. Sucking in her breath softly and closing her eyes, she reveled in his aura and touch, but felt herself becoming nervous. She couldn't help but think about when she would invite him home with her. However, even if she was nervous, she had no doubts at all that it was what she wanted to do.

After more drinking and more dancing, Luffy leaned up next to her ear and told her he had to use the bathroom. Nodding to him, she took his hand as he led the way to the bathrooms, deciding she could go too. Each went into their separate bathrooms, and of course, Luffy emerged first. Looking around for Nami, just in case she had come out already, Luffy just leaned against the wall when he didn't see her. However, after waiting for a few minutes, he began to think that maybe he'd missed her somehow.

Pushing off the wall, he began to look around for her, even walking backwards a few times to make sure she wouldn't just come out of the bathroom since he didn't wanna miss her. However, he ended up bumping into someone, "Ah!" He said, quickly turning away, "Sorry!"

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I was ... um," He stared, realizing he'd made the guy spill his drink all over himself. Looking over, he grabbed some napkins from a table to try and help clean him up, "I was just looking for someone! I- I didn't mean it!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What the hell're you doing!?" The guy exclaimed, looking mortified.

His friends snorted while leaning close in, "Check this dude out ... His short, lanky and nicely dressed ... and way too friendly ... Dude's gotta be gay ..."

"Yeah ... I feel sorry for Nick ..." His other friend said with a snicker.

"Ah ... s-sorry ... I was just tryin' to make it right ... I didn't mean to make you spill your drink ..." Luffy said, blinking up at him with owlish eyes.

"Dude is totally gay ..."

"Yup ...!"

"Look, just don't touch me, all right!"

"Ah, sorry!" Luffy said, holding up his hands defensively.

"Dude ... I think you're in the wrong club ..." One of the guys finally said while quirking a brow at him.

"Ah!? I am!?" Luffy exclaimed while spinning around in a circle, "All I did was go into the bathroom! How did that happened!?"

All three gaped at him in complete disbelief, "Are you ... an idiot ...?"

"Eh?" Luffy questioned, looking back at them with his blank expression.

"Oh, dude! Hot girl - twelve o' clock ..."

"Ah?" Luffy questioned, turning around to blink.

"Holy shit ... she is one fine hottie ..."

"Look at that rack ... and those hips and legs ..." One of the friends said while whistling.

"And that ass ..."

"Dude ... I remember seeing that chick a few months back ... She was here with another hottie ... Man, the way they danced was _hot_! But dude ... they were so hot ... they were just unapproachable ... They just didn't look like they would give anyone the time of day ..."

"She is definitely beautiful ..."

"Yeah ... isn't she ...?"

"Eh?" All the guys questioned, looking down at Luffy, who was gazing at the woman in question with warm eyes. Then suddenly, Luffy turned to them and grinned, "Later guys! I found who I was looking for, and sorry that I spilled your drink on you!" He said before taking off straight towards the hot woman, who looked a bit confused. Then they watched as the lanky guy waved right at the beautiful woman, and seemed to be calling her name.

The beautiful woman then turned to him, her eyes brightening, but then she pursed her lips at him with her hands on her hips, "Where did you go!?"

He grinned at her and scratched the back of his head, "Ah, sorry! I thought I missed you, so I went looking for you!"

After awhile, her expression softened into a smile, "Oh, I see. Sorry, I was reapplying my makeup ... Did you get lost?" She asked as he wrapped an arm around her, and they started to walk off.

"Nah! But I did accidently make a guy spill his drink ..."

"E-h!?" The guys exclaimed as their jaws dropped, just watching the supposedly lanky, gay guy walk off with the hot woman.

Taking her back out to the dance floor, Luffy then pressed his front to her back to sway with her in rhythm to the music. Smiling softly and closing her eyes, Nami turned her head towards him as they moved together, and she pressed her palms into his legs.

"How the hell ...?" One of the guys said as they gaped at the couple, "She's so beautiful ... and he's ..."

"How the hell did he get a woman like that!?"

"No, fuckin' joke! Just look at 'im!"

"I dunno ... There's something that's appealing about him ..."

All three guys looked to the women sitting at the table next to them, watching the couple, "What?" One of them asked the woman.

"I was watching the entire time ... There's definitely something about him that's quite attractive."

"I agree ... He looks thin ... but when he bumped into you ... he didn't budge at all ... I bet he's all muscle under those clothes ..."

"Oooh, yeah ..."

"What ... the fuck ...?" One of the guys questioned as he gaped at the women still watching the couple dance closely together.

"Mm, just look at the way he moves his body ..." She said, shaking her head, "I envy her ..."

"He seemed really nice too ... even if a little ditzy."

"Mmhmm." The other women agreed with smiles.

"Crazy ..." One of the guys muttered as he shook his head. Then all three guys turned to glare at Luffy.

"The little twerp ..." One muttered, causing the others to hum and nod in agreement.

Luffy danced with his woman for a couple of songs before they made their way to the bar for something to drink. Just as the bartender handed them their drinks, Luffy was accidently bumped into and his drink was sent sloshing out of his cup ... and right onto the same guy he'd bumped into earlier. Not only that, but he had also bumped into him from being bumped into, also spilling his drink on him.

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed, gaping up at him, "Aah! I'm sorry! I didn't ... mean it ..."

The guy turned to Luffy with a deep and angry frown, "You again!?"

"Dude, it's that same queer from before!"

"What did you say!?" Nami exclaimed, starting to scowl at them.

"Ah, queer?" Luffy blinked up at them with his head tilting to the side.

Reaching out, the guy grabbed Luffy's shirt and pulled him forward, "This is the second time today, you fag!"

"What the hell is your problem!?" Nami yelled, coming up behind Luffy.

"Nami!" Luffy said, holding out an arm to block her from coming around.

"Ah ... Luffy ..." She said, looking over at him with a soft frown.

"Look, it was just an accident. There's no need for this ..." Luffy said, is frown serious as he looked right into the guy's eyes.

People had started to gather around them, all mingling amongst themselves about how the little skinny guy was about to get crushed. However, Luffy's words seemed to only make the guy angrier, especially after Nami started yelling at him, "An accident!? You wanna brush this off as a little _accident_!?"

"Wait, wait, calm down!" Luffy exclaimed, holding up his hands, but the guy took a swing, and Luffy quickly and roughly pushed away from him and ducked down to dodge as the guy was pushed back a bit, affecting his swing.

Gasping, Nami quickly stepped back as both hands flew to her mouth, "Luffy!"

However, Luffy still held up his hands defensively, "I don't want to fight you."

"It's too late for that, shrimp!" The guy said, throwing another swing, but Luffy easily leaned back to avoid it. When the guy realized he wasn't hitting him, he became even angrier, the alcohol in his system steaming his rage. "You fuckin' queer!" He bellowed, pushing forward to just start swinging, but no matter how many times he swung or how hard, Luffy effectively and agilely dodged, ducked, and jumped back to avoid being hit.

Then after awhile, his friends tried to join him in hitting Luffy, but Luffy refused to allow them to hit him, "I said ... I don't ... want ... to fight ... _you_!" He tried to say, but fists were coming every which way, and the crowd was cheering on for either side, even some making bets about whether or not Luffy would get hit.

Getting pushed back a bit, Nami reached out for Luffy, "Luffy! Stop it! Just leave him alone!" She cried as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed, looking slightly where she had been going, but he had to keep an eye on their fists, continuing to dodge, and some people even started trying to push him into the fists to win the bets being made, but he would merely use his slightly smaller body to slip in between then and avoid the hits.

However, the bouncers, Lulu and Tilestone finally started to push through the crowd, "All right, that's enough, break it up!" Lulu exclaimed to the crowd as they pushed towards Luffy and the three friends.

But then they saw Luffy, "AH, LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Everyone around Tilestone blinked at his booming voice as he seemed to yell over the crowd. Tilestone then grabbed a hold of two of the guys, while Lulu grabbed a hold of the guy still trying to hit Luffy, "Ah, sorry ... I accidently spilled his drink on him twice ..." Luffy replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, is that what happened? I knew it couldn't have possibly been you who started it." Lulu said while easily keeping the guy still.

"What!? You know this queer!?" The guy exclaimed, scowling at Lulu over his shoulder.

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT LUFFY. LUFFY'S A GOOD GUY." Tilestone boomed over the music as he frowned at the guy, "COME ON, LET'S GO."

"Ah, wait!" Luffy exclaimed, holding out a hand to stop them from taking the guys.

"Luffy?" Lulu questioned as his lips curled down, his eyes not visible behind his sunglasses despite the dark room.

"He was just angry about me spillin' his drinks on 'im ... and he might be a little drunk, but there's no reason to throw him out. It won't happen again. I'd hate to see their night ruined because of me. Look, I'll even buy them a drink!" Luffy snickered with a grin as he thumbed the bar.

Having pushed through the crowd just in time to hear Luffy say that, Nami blinked at him in some surprise that he would do that for these guys, who had insulted him and tried to hurt him, but then she smiled warmly, falling even more completely in love with him, if that were possible, "Luffy ..." She said before pushing the rest of the way through and going to him.

"Ah! Nami, are you okay!?" He exclaimed the moment he saw her. Going right to her, he cupped her face to make sure she hadn't been hurt in any way with a look of worry.

"Yeah, I'm all right. What about you?" She asked, gently brushing his bangs out of his face to make sure he hadn't been hit or anything.

"Shishishi, yeah, I'm okay!" He snickered and grinned at her, happy to see she was okay.

Smiling warmly at him, she then leaned up to kiss his forehead, "You're amazing."

Giving his own warm and affectionate smile, it then grew a little bigger as he tilted his head to the side, "It was nothin'. I'm gonna buy them a drink, okay?"

Nodding to him, she then turned to look at the guys, who were watching them wide eyed, all three realizing why she was with this guy. It had nothing to do with looks on either part. The couple seemed to really care for the other and even love one another.

"HMM, IF YOU SAY SO, LUFFY. WE TRUST YOU. BUT IF ANYTHING ELSE GOES WRONG, YOU JUST SAY SO." Tilestone boomed before he and Lulu waved and walked back to the front.

"Thanks guys!" Luffy exclaimed, vigorously waving them off before turning to the bartender, who was smiling at him, "Hey, Kaku!"

"That was some pretty amazing stuff, Luffy." Kaku said, his smile growing into a grin.

The second bartender cleared his throat with a blush, "A lady should never dress so scandalously ... Here ... take my coat ..." Paulie said, handing Nami his coat, who just smiled nervously and waved it off.

"Ah, nah! I just didn't wanna fight 'em! Can you fix up some drinks for these guys!?" Luffy asked, sitting on a stool, Nami sitting in the one beside him.

"Sure thing, what'll they have?" Kaku asked, looking to the guys, who looked a little uncertain about Luffy.

"I dunno! Whata'ya guys want!?" Luffy asked, turning his grin on them.

All three turned to Luffy, "Are you serious ...? Anything we want?" The main one asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah! Anything you want!"

"All right ... I'll have a Dirty Slutty Redhead ..."

"I'll take a Horney Monkey ..."

"And a Sex on the Beach ..."

Both Luffy and Nami quickly looked over to the guys, both their brows quirked. The guys looked over at their odd expressions, "What?"

Both exchanged looks, but then Nami's face erupted into a blush, finally looking away. Looking back over to the guys, Luffy just snickered and waved his hand in front of his face, "It's nothin'!" Then he turned to Kaku, "Get 'em what they want!"

There was a big smirk on Kaku's face with his own quirked brow while he rested his chin on his hands, "Yes, sir, Monkey D. Luffy!" Then he chuckled.

"Don't add to such horrible talk! Why do the women around her dress so scantily!?" Paulie bellowed to Kaku with a major blush, who just smiled at him and pat his shoulder.

"Lighten up." Kaku said with a chuckle before turning to fill the order.

All three guys did a double take on Luffy, "Your last name is Monkey!?" They exclaimed before busting into laughter.

"Redhead! Horney monkey ...! On the beach!" They laughed boisterously, and Luffy just scratched the back of his head and chuckled with them, but Nami on the other hand would have liked to have been swallowed up right then and there.

"Ah, but her hair is orange ..." Luffy said, still chuckling a bit, seeing Nami's discomfort, "Anyways ... enjoy your drinks!" Luffy said after giving Paulie the correct change and turning to Nami, "Come on ..." He said, rubbing her back gently, "Let's go dance, okay?" Then he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

"Thanks, Horney Monkey!" They called after him, but Luffy could tell it wasn't out of malice, but in all good and fun.

So, he turned and waved at them with a grin, "No problem!" Then he turned back to Nami, "Ah, sorry, Nami."

"It's all right. It wasn't your fault they _happened_ to order those specific drinks ... I guess ... it is kinda funny ..." She said, chuckling nervously.

"Shishi, yeah, a little!"

Smiling even though her cheeks had erupted again, she then turned to him to start dancing once again. However, as she danced with him, what those three guys had said seemed to stick with her and made her think of what she had planned to do. Closing her eyes, she could feel her body heating up a bit with the thoughts running through her mind and with how close his body was to hers. Breathing a little harder, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body further against his.

Looking down at her, Luffy's eyes closed a bit after watching her move against him. She was so beautiful, and each day he considered himself lucky. He never wanted anything or anyone to ruin what he had with this woman, not even himself. He had let her take the relationship where she wanted it to go, and not once demanded anything in return. He was fine with that though, because he loved her. Just spending time with her, no matter how long or short, made him happy. She was wonderful, and she was really good to him.

Reaching up his hand, he gently pressed it against her face, causing her to gasp softly and look up at him. However, because of the intensity of his gaze, it caused her cheeks to redden, making her beauty that much more breath taking. The way he was looking at her made her heart sore and her breath catch. Looking over his face, she watched as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers, and then she closed her eyes to kiss him back.

"Look at that."

"Hmm?" Both of Nick's friends turned to see the couple gazing at one another before leaning in to kiss one another.

"Now, that's beautiful ..."

"Go, Horney Monkey!" All three laughed, already quite intoxicated as it was.

After awhile of kissing one another, never really stopping the motion of the bodies, Nami finally pulled out of the kiss and stopped the sway of her hips, barely opening her eyes to slits to look up at him. She could see it in his eyes. He was just as ready as she was. Still breathing heavily and perhaps a little unsteadily, she then opened her lips for the words to come out, "Luffy ..."

"Yeah ...?"

"Come home with me tonight." She said, looking into his eyes deeply and watching as something flickered in them. However, it was anticipation like she might have been expecting, but something else. The next thing she new, he was slowly beginning to frown softly.

"A ... Are you ... sure about that ... Nami?" He asked, suddenly looking insecure.

Reaching up, she gently cupped his face with both hands, "I have never been so sure about something, like I am right now ..."

"Mm ... Maybe ... you've had too much to drink ...?" He asked, swallowing hard as he frowned a little deeper.

Smiling slowly as she gazed back into his questioning eyes, she then shook her head slowly, "No ... I've been planning to ask you to come home with me for a long time now ... I'm more than sure about this, Luffy. I love you ... and I want to take this to the next level ... tonight. And your indecision is making me even more sure. Luffy ... I love you very much ... more than ... I would have ever imagined loving someone ... Come home with me ... Let's go, right now ..."

Shifting his eyes between hers, he swallowed hard before finally nodding, "Okay ..."

Smiling brighter, she took his hand and headed for the exit. Getting her purse back, she then led him outside, where Franky was still outside managing the lines. Turning to them, he then gave an apologetic frown, "Ah, I apologize for not being able to drink with ya tonight."

"It's all right, Franky! Maybe next time!" Luffy replied with a grin.

"You can count on it!" Franky said, taking Luffy's offered hand and half hug before waving them off.

Hailing a cab, both then got inside, and Nami leaned up against him while lacing her fingers through his clammy ones. He was still nervous about it. Smiling, she then looked up at him, and he seemed stiff and scared, "Relax, Luffy ..." She whispered as she kissed his cheek, "Don't be nervous."

Sighing, he forced himself to relax and turn to her completely where she pressed her lips against his. Once they were back at her place, she led him inside and to her apartment. Unlocking her door, they then stepped inside, and she turned on the light. Blinking as the light was turned on, Luffy looked around the very nice apartment with a soft gape, "Wow ... you live here?"

"Yup, with Vivi and Robin."

"It's really nice ..."

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him as he looked around the place more, "You know ... come to think of it, I guess we never really talked about our jobs before, have we?"

"No ... I guess we haven't. We've just kinda talked about everything else." Luffy replied, stepping into the very well decorated living room.

"So, what do you do?" Nami asked, still smiling at him as he looked around, possibly procrastinating, which she found fascinating and adorable at the same time.

"Uh ... I teach martial arts ... actually ... It don't make much, but ... I like doing it." He said, finally turning to her, "I also participate in tournaments and stuff where I can win money too ..."

"Oh? Do you win the tournaments?" She asked, smiling a little wider, having had no idea he could even do martial arts before tonight. There was still a lot about each other that they didn't know. Why hadn't they talked about each other more often instead of about a lot of other random things? So, a martial artist? It was a no wonder he could move his body the way he could and pull off all those dance moves with his friends.

Seeming to relax a lot more, he then grinned widely, taking a step towards her, "Yeah! I win all the tournaments I participate in! I'm actually state and national champion for my dojo! Still undefeated!"

She blinked at him, quite astonished by this, "Wow, that's incredible ..."

"Yeah! It's really great-ah, but I've not been sure about telling you about that ..." He said, rubbing his head with a soft frown.

"How come?" She asked with her own frown as she approached him.

"Mm, I didn't know how you would feel about me fighting and stuff ... I know some girls don't really like that kinda stuff ..." He said, still staring at the ground as he rubbed over his hair.

Dropping her head a bit as she smiled at him, she then bit her lip, beginning to piece together why they never talked about certain things ... and probably why he didn't really make any moves on her. Walking up to him, she ran her fingers through his hair, cupping the side of his head, which caused him to look up at her, "I want to know everything there is to know about you, Luffy ... Starting tonight." She whispered softly and then leaned up to kiss him.

Closing his eyes, he leaned into her to kiss her back gently to show how much he loved her. After a moment, she pulled back to smile up at him and say, "Would you like to shower first? You can use mine. I will use Vivi's."

Smiling back down at her and feeling even more relaxed, he then nodded. A shower first was a good idea, "Yes, please."

"Come on." She said, guiding him to her room. He looked around the rather large room, noticing she had quite a few magazines piled up. Then he blinked at the woman on the cover of it before quickly looking up at her, "You're a model!?"

Biting her lip, she then shifted her eyes to the magazine, "Uh, yeah ... Both Vivi and I are ... It ... gets us by for now ..."

He really should have figured with her beauty and her body. She was perfect all around. Now he was really beginning to feel she was out of his league, "Oh ... I see ..." He said, turning back to the magazine.

"The bathroom's in here." She said, opening a door and turning on the light, which shined into the semi dark room, "There are some towels in the closet inside."

Nodding to her, he then stepped into the bathroom as she closed the door behind him. Stripping quickly, he then jumped into the shower to wash away his uncertainty. Was this really going to happen? She was so beautiful ... and he ... Shaking his head, he focused on getting himself as clean as possible. Rinsing off, he stepped out and went to the closet for a towel to dry himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out into her room to see she hadn't come back yet.

Feeling the uncertainty start to come back, he tried to shake it off by looking around her room. However, his eyes then shifted to her magazines. Sifting through them and looking inside, he was able to find her through a lot of them. She seemed to be a pretty up and coming model. He didn't doubt that, because she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Sighing deeply, he closed the magazine and set it down. Just then, a pair of arms appeared under his, wrapping around his torso and a body pressed into his back.

Sucking in his breath, he turned to see Nami smiling up at him, wearing a very nice and soft, silk robe. Frowning softly, he turned completely in her arms and swallowed hard, "Hey." She said, reaching up to gently run her hands through his damp hair.

"Hey ..." He said, attempting to smile for her.

Looking at him with the moonlight shining over him just right and watching as his damp hair fell into place as she slowly ran her hands through it, she found herself smiling slowly and thinking to herself ... he was so beautiful. His soft expression so gentle and eyes that sparkled with life made her heart flutter. This was a man that she could love forever, and if given the chance, that's just what she would want to do. She had to agree with him on something. She was just as scared of losing him as he probably was of losing her.

Reaching up his own arms, he gently cupped her face, letting his hands tenderly slide down to her neck and shoulders before slowly pushing her robe off of them, but then paused to look up at her questioningly. Smiling warmly, she then gave him a nod that it was okay, and swallowing hard, he pushed the robe completely off, letting it fall and reveal her to his sight. The tie was just loose enough that the robe slipped right down her hips as well, falling in a heap on the floor.

His mouth dried out completely as his eyes swept over her beautiful body, and he suddenly felt out of place again, "You're so beautiful ..." He whispered almost breathlessly as he looked back up at her face with a very soft and even sad frown.

Flushing pleasantly, she smiled a little wider before reaching up to gentle loosen his towel, letting it fall to the floor with her robe, where she admired his hard body. Swallowing nothing from the dryness of his mouth, he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, "Nami ... are you sure about this?"

Looking up at him, Nami bit her lip before frowning softly, "Luffy ...?"

"I mean ..." He started, looking down with his expression saddening a bit more, "You're so beautiful, Nami ... and I'm ..." Sighing deeply, he looked back up at her again, "Nami ... that day ... when I first saw you ... I thought to myself ... 'She's so beautiful.' When I saw you looking over at us with that smile, I knew there had to be a reason, but I didn't think it was a good one. However, I wanted to try talking to you anyway ... even though I knew I would be rejected ... but you didn't reject me ... and ... after you left, I thought to myself ... I would never see you again. I did though ... and you still wanted to dance with me." He explained, looking down again.

Looking over his face, Nami kept her frown as she just listened to him. After awhile, he sighed and looked up a bit more, but didn't meet her eyes, "Nami, you've stayed with me this whole time ... and I couldn't help but to think that I had just gotten really lucky ... I didn't want to mess it up ... because ... it felt so fragile ... I didn't want to lose you, Nami ... because I had fallen in love with you. I was always afraid ... that someone better lookin' than me ... or smarter than me ... which isn't hard ... or just all around better than me ... would come around and ... take you away from me ... I'm sorry ... That makes you sound bad ..." He said, drooping further, "I just ... I don't want you taking this step with me ... and then regretting it ..." Now that he knew she was a model, he knew she could do better than him.

So there it was. The truth she had already suspected. Smiling gently, she reached up to cup his chin and make him look up at her, which he did, "Luffy, I came to this decision because it's what I want ... I came to this decision ... because I love you. There can never be anyone better looking ... or smarter than you ... _to me_ ... No one could ever replace you, Luffy ... and how you're saying that you're afraid of losing me ... I, too, am afraid of losing you, Luffy ..." She said, taking his hands with hers, and bringing one up to kiss the back of it.

As he listened to her, his eyes became sadder as tears came to them. He had never felt so relieved to hear her say that, "Nami ..."

"I want to be with you, Luffy ... and only with you ..." She whispered, looking back up into his eyes again.

Biting his lip, he clutched her hands a little tighter before pulling her towards the bed where he sat down, "I know that ... women usually like this whole thing planned out with rings and dinner and stuff, but Nami ... if you say you wanna be with me ... then would you?"

Blinking down at him, Nami's cheeks flushed brightly, "Luffy ... wha ... what do you mean?"

"Nami ... I don't got a ring ... and I didn't ask you over a nice dinner, and I don't got nothin' fancy ta say to you, and I know that I'm just kinda askin' ya all of a sudden ... but ... would you be with me, Nami ...? Would you be my wife?" He asked, gazing into her eyes intently, his brows furrowed in some fear that he would be rejected.

Gaping down at him softly, Nami couldn't seem to find any words to reply to him with. He had just asked her to marry him. However, thought finally overcame her shock, and she reminded herself that that she had thought to herself, if given the chance to love him forever ... then that was what she was going to do. Smiling softly, she cupped his cheeks, leaned down and whispered, "Yes, I will," before pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around him to press herself against him.

Sucking in his breath, his eyes widened to the contact and to her actually accepting his half-assed proposal. Then his eyes softened as he closed them and wrapped his arms around her as both fell into the bed together. Pulling up from the kiss a bit with a chuckle and smile, Nami whispered, "But I still want my ring ..."

"Shishishi," he snickered with a grin, "don't worry, I'll get ya one."

Giggling, she then leaned down to kiss him again. However, he suddenly flushed and pulled away a bit, "Nami ...?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, kissing over his chin.

"Um ..." He said, beginning to flush a little darker, but also frowning a bit when thinking about his woman having experience with this, "H-Have you ... ever ... um ... done this before?"

Blinking, she paused in her kisses before looking up at him, "What?"

"Have you ... you know ... done this ... before?"

Biting her lip, she couldn't help but to flush and ask, "Have you ...?"

"Mm ... no ... Nami ... I've never had anyone before you ... Women ... tend to ... I'm not real good with this kinda stuff ..." He said, shifting his eyes away from her and drooping slightly.

Biting her lip a little harder, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips, "Oh, I see ..."

Twitching slightly, he then shifted his eyes back to hers, but then pouted at her smile, "It ain't funny ..."

Closing her eyes and smiling warmer, she shook her head and said, "I'm not laughing at you, Luffy ... Hearing you say that ... makes me happy ..."

Looking quite surprised, Luffy just gazed up at her before saying, "It does ...?"

"Yes ... it does ..." She said, opening her eyes to look down at him again.

However, he frowned softly, "And you ...?"

Her smile grew a little wider, "No ... never ..."

Someone as beautiful as she was, he was actually kinda shocked to hear that, "Never ...?"

"Never ..." She repeated with a soft giggle, "Not to say some hadn't attempted ... but they were all egotistical jerks, who thought they had a right to have sex with me because they thought they were all that and a bag of chips ... I didn't want to have sex with them just to have sex with them though ... I didn't want to have sex with anyone just to do it ... Granted ... I made a few angry for turning them down, and it was spread around my college that I was a slut, but I didn't really care. They were all the sluts, and it didn't bother me. I wasn't in college to have sex anyway ... I made a promise to my mother that I would do what I loved ... However ... that's not going to well either ..." She said while frowning softly.

"Why not?" He asked, very pleased to hear that she hadn't had this experience either, and even though they were both nude, and she was lying on top of him, he was enjoying just talking to her and getting to know her better.

"Mm, well ... A lot of people say that good looking or beautiful people get all the breaks and good jobs ... which is true ... but sometimes ... when the business is serious ... they don't take you seriously ... I got into modeling because I needed the money, and because I was having a hard time finding work in what I really wanted to do. I was so sure I almost had this one job, because I did graduate almost top of my class ... but they ended up giving it to this guy with more experience ..." She said, frowning deeper as she looked down.

"They gotta hire you eventually, because you're smart, Nami." Luffy said, gently caressing her face.

"Yeah, well ... a lot of the times they can't see past the way I look ... They don't see a potentially smart woman ... They see a beautiful one, and stereotypically assume I'm _not_ smart ..." She sighed, laying her head onto his chest, "I want to be a geographer ..."

"You will be, Nami ... One day - you'll see." He said, kissing her forehead gently, which caused her to look up at him and smile.

"You're right – one day ..." But then she smirked a bit, "So ... since you've never done this before ... We're going to have to do something about that ..." She said, sliding off from him to go to her nightstand and remove the condoms, "Don't want you to ... go off a little early from your excitement. We'll have to fix that first before we get started ..." She said, shaking the box at him while wiggling her eyebrows. Blinking at her blankly, he felt his cheeks enflaming as she crawled back over to him with the box.

xxxx

The next morning, Luffy woke up a bit groggily as he attempted to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Turning over, he noticed he was alone in the bed. Blinking a bit, he sat up and looked around the bright room. Looking to his left, he noticed a cotton robe hanging from a hook. Going over to it, he pulled it on before heading out. Sniffing the air, he could smell the wonderful scent of bacon and eggs in the air. Smiling, he followed the scent to the kitchen, where Nami was in the same robe from the night before and making breakfast.

Turning to him, she smiled brightly and said, "Good morning~! Did you sleep well?"

"Shishi, yeah! I slept great! And that really smells good ..." He said, trying not to drool as he sat down in a stool at the bar.

"Thanks!" She said, beginning to serve it up onto two plates. Then she poured orange juice into two cups before taking him his plate and juice, and then she went to sit by his side.

"Thanks, Nami." He said, kissing her cheek and causing her cheeks to flush prettily. Then he took a bite and melted, "Nami ... will you marry me?"

Giggling, she nudged him with her shoulder, a big and pleased grin on her face, "You already asked me that!"

"Shishishi," he snickered, leaning against her too, "it's delicious."

"Thank you." She said, smiling warmly and kissing him gently. Snickering again and overwhelmed with happiness, he leaned in to kiss her again before both finished their breakfast.

That night, they decided to go back to the club to celebrate their engagement. Luffy was just handing her a drink when someone approached them, "Well, if it isn't the slutty little redhead from college, Nami. You remember her boys?"

Sucking in her breath and stiffening completely, Nami's eyes widened to the familiar voice. "Yeah, I sure do ... She sure got around, didn't she?"

"S'funny bumping into you her-" However, he didn't get anything else out for how quickly a fist found his face, "Guh!"

Nami jumped and gasped from the speed in which Luffy had moved, "Hey!" The guy's friends yelled, gaping at the small fry, who had just punched their friend, but then they scowled, each coming at Luffy, who was completely unfaltering. Both threw punches that he effectively dodged, catching one of their fists before pushing him away, and kicking the other one.

Then he knelt down before the one who had spoken the first time, who was holding his broken nose, "First of all ... I can assure you I was the first to have her just last night ... Second ... if I ever hear you speak about the woman I love, and my soon to be wife like that again ... it won't just be one punch and a broken nose that you'll suffer from ... You understand? And third ... her hair is orange ... not red ..."

The guy scowled up at him, but then nodded before his friends helped him up, just as Tilestone and Lulu reached them, "AH, YOU AGAIN, LUFFY?"

"What happened?" Lulu asked with a frown.

"Sorry guys ... this one was me again ... but I punched first ..." Luffy said, still glaring at the man with the bloody nose, "We'll leave. Sorry for causing the trouble ..."

"Knowing you ... you had to have had a good reason." Lulu said, frowning softer.

"Aye, he did ..." Kaku said, leaning against the counter with a deep frown, "This fella here called Nami a slut ..."

"She should put more clothes on ..." Paulie said, looking away from them all with a twitching brow, which again caused Kaku to chuckle and pat his shoulder.

"WELL, THAT'S NOT VERY NICE_._" Tilestone bellowed with a deep, scowling frown.

"Not very nice at all ..." Lulu said, frowning down at the men.

"What the hell is this!? He threw the first punch!"

"That's right, he did ... but we know Luffy well and know he wouldn't hit ya without a good reason ... and this is a good reason ... I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the club ... unless Luffy says otherwise?" Lulu said, looking over to Luffy, who still looked furious.

"No ... this time ... you can take 'em ... I wan' 'em outta my sight ..." Luffy said, wanting to tear them apart further.

"YOU GOT IT_._" Tilestone said, grabbing two by their shirts and beginning to haul them off.

"What the fuck!?" The guys bellowed as they were dragged out.

"Ah, the drinks were spilled ... I'll make s'more ..." Paulie said, cleaning it up.

"Thanks, Paulie!" Luffy said, grinning at him before going to Nami, looking a bit sheepish as he scratched his head, "Sorry about that, Nami ..."

Smiling warmly, she then took his hand and pulled him to her, "No ... It's okay. Thank you, Luffy. That really meant a lot to me ... I guess ... it did bother me more than I would care to admit ... but ... you made it right, Luffy. So, thank you."

"You don't gotta thank me, Nami ... It made me angry that they had done that to you ... and hearing him now ... just made all that anger come back, and I couldn't help myself. I love you ... and I wanna protect and defend you." He said, gently cupping her cheek.

"And you did." She said, smiling wider up at him.

"Yeah ..." He said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You were amazing ..." She whispered, still gazing into his eyes.

"Thanks ..." He said, finally smiling at her as well.

"And Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Maaw~! So sweet! So, first of all, I wanna mention that Tilestone has earned the right to being able to talk in capslock! XD He's just that uber~! X3 Bahahaha! Secondly, I wanted to post a link to my photobucket, showing the outfits I had put together for both Luffy and Nami for the first time they went out~! Ara and Al helped me with Nami's, and Raven just helped me with the shoes for Luffy. So, thanks guys! X3 All right, here is the link to Nami's outfit, and if you look up at the album above, you will see Luffy's right next to hers. So, just click on it~! http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) s245 ( . ) photobucket ( . ) com ( / ) albums ( / ) gg49 ( / ) Confession68 ( / ) ?action ( = ) view¤t; ( = ) NamisOutfit2 ( . ) jpg ... Just remember to remove the () and spaces between them~! Oh! Also, for Luffy's ringtone! I seriously suggest you check out that hilarious song! XD Ara showed me that song! Just in case you forgot, It's by The Lonely Island – Jizz in My Pants! XD Also, check out the song that inspired this fic too, if you don't already know it. It's a pretty good song! X) I like the version with Lil' Wayne in it though~! I also re-listened to the songs that inspired the first fic, Rihanna's Please Don't Stop The Music and Disturbia! XP Anyways, I really hoped you guys enjoyed, and I may consider writing out the lemon later ... though I've promised that before for others, and just never did it ... But I just don't wanna write lemons anymore for this site. I will also, when I have the time, remove my lemons from my other fics on here as well ... I promise to post them on AFFnet though. Anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed! Ja! XD

**P.S. **I completely forgot to have Luffy mention about her hair being orange to the college guy ... Sorry ... -_-;


End file.
